The present invention relates to a handle for a skipping rope set and a hand-grip structure provided with a thumb-grip structure, and an electronic counter, and further, relates to a handle for a skipping rope set with a structure for a hand-grip which can be used as a handgrip as well as a handle of a skipping rope and can also develop all the muscles of the right and left thumb concurrently.
A conventional handle of a skipping rope has a shape of a simple bar which is suitable for a man to grip and plays only a single role of connecting the hand to a skipping rope.
Further, a conventional hand-grip is not sufficient to enable the user to exercise all the muscles of the thumb due to its structure by which he/she can grasp it through only 4 fingers excluding the thumb. In addition, it is insufficient to use this device in another exercise wherein it can be used as a hand-grip only.
In my prior app. Ser. No. 466,983, as the thumb-grip is fixed to only one side of the first handle member 1', it is impossible to grip one thumb-grip structure with the right and left thumb alternatively. In other words, the user must use two hand-grip structures for both hands. Consequently, the hand-grip structures, especially the spring members, must be constructed in both handles of a skipping rope so that the product costs and sales prices are inevitably high.
Mechanical counters used in conventional hand-grip or skipping rope handles are not convenient or useful because they produce clicking noises when counting the number of times a grip is compressed, and moreover, the mechanical parts of which wear out easily when used for a long time. A counter used in a hand-grip of conventional devices counts only the number of gripping times and a counter used in a skipping rope set also only counts the number of skipping times, respectively. In other words, there is no device that counts the gripping times and skipping times together by the use of a single counter.
In my prior app. Ser. No. 466,983 when the user uses the second embodiment of the invention as a skipping rope handle, he/she must retain the two handle members by a retaining ring to form a substantially circular skipping rope handle. In this case, the two handle members are always under the tendency of diverging away from each other by the elasticity of the spring which is compressed in the recesses, and at the same time, the retaining ring is also under the influence of the elasticity of the spring. Consequently, it may happen that the retaining ring is either loosened or severed when used for a long period of time.